Aang's test
by FireLordLOrD
Summary: Aang is about to propose to Katara as he is suddenly summoned to the spirit world by non other than Kya for a test before he is allowed to marry his beloved. Lemon. PS: i have no clue why i did this.


**I really don't know why I did this …**

„Katara?" Suddenly Aang was sucked away by and invincible force, not able to tell Katara what he wanted to. He found himself again in a dark empty space of nothing.

A candle lit up in front of him and the face of a woman in her late 30s came into view. Just like his girl friend she had dark skin and blue eyes and she was absolutely beautiful. He didn't have to think long about who she was.

"Are you …." He trailed of lightly "Are you Kya, Katara's mother?" he asked the woman in front of him and received a nod.

"Yes, indeed I am young Avatar" she confirmed with a warm loving smile on her face "I have watched over you and my daughter for a long time now and I have never seen a love so pure as yours" she said making him blush.

"Thanks" he said smiling sheepishly "I was actually just about to propose to her, since I just turned 16 and all that" he said receiving another smile from her.

"Oh, I am aware" she nodded "that's actually the reason why I called you in this part of the spirit world." He gave her a puzzled look and she chuckled lightly. She knew he wouldn't know what she meant since it was a water tribe tradition. "In order for you to have my daughter I must test you" she snipped and a bunch more candles lit up revealing a bed "You have to be tested at how good you are at giving pleasure to a woman, for this is your highest duty as a husband"

Aang's eyes widened in realization to what she was asking of him "I … I … what?" he asked flabbergasted. He wasn't really sure what to think of it even though he already could feel the blood rush into his lower parts.

Kya chuckled again "I had a feeling that you would react that way" she stated "But I can see that you are getting excited already" she came closer to him and pressed her own lips to his. Kya was about the height of Katara so she had to bend upwards to be able to kiss her Daughters beloved. Then she proceeded to get his shirt of rested her hand on his well toned chest. "Oh, spirits, I can really see what Katara has found in you" she placed a featherlight kiss on his chest before reaching with her hand inside his pants "Oh my, you are already this hard"

She got on her knees and slowly started to tuck on his waistband, pulling his pants further and further down until his full 8 inches shot out brushing against her lips.

"Don't worry" she said calmly "Every young man in our tribe has to go through with this. In the older times even girls had to do it but sometimes they got pregnant form their husbands fathers so we stopped that" she placed a few kisses on his tip and his shaft making Aang gasp sharply "Now let's try the taste first"

She put his tip inside her mouth, slowly swirling massaging the sensitive area with her tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned contently as she brought inch by inch, more of his cock into her mouth. Aang groaned in pleasure as she began stroking his balls with one hand while she proceeded to drench his shaft in her saliva. She pulled his manhood out of her mouth and started to suck on his sack for a little while before licking up his shaft and putting back into her mouth.

She took both of his wrist and put both of his hands at the back of her head. Out of instinct he started to push, jamming his whole length down her throat making her gag and a single tear escaped her eye. He pulled out again just to push back in making her release another few gags. He continued until the pressure that had built in his ball became to much to bare and he released his giant load straight down into her stomach.

She pushed him back just enough to be able to taste his hot seed. It was a sweet pineapple flavor. She grabbed hold of his still erect shaft and cleaned the rest from his tip and to back to her feet. "This was unbelievable" she kissed him passionately even pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Surprisingly enough he couldn't taste any of his own and he was glad about that. He put his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him while his other hand squeezed her big mature breasts.

She pulled away from him and got rid of her dress and underwear. Aang had to swallow at her beautiful womanly curves. She grabbed his penis and pulled him towards the bed letting him fall over her.

Knowing what was to come next he started to kiss her neck and let his tip brush against her clit.

She shivered as his tip slowly but surely entered her wet folds, spreading her lips apart. Before she could scream his name he silenced her with yet another kiss while rocking back and forth making her moan in pleasure.

"Faster … Harder" she moaned while digging her fingernails in his back "Oh god Katara is going to love this" Kya screamed in delight.

He felt her walls tighten around his shaft as she released her orgasm with a scream. The sensation was enough to push him over the edge as well and he shot his hot juices deep inside her pussy making her scream even louder and with even more pleasure. He pulled out of her again, noticing that he was still as hard as before and saw a little bit of his cum, drip out of her pussy.

She was panting heavily but she knew she wasn't quite finished with him yet. She sat up and kissed him again. "This is going to be your last test" she told him before she got on her hands and knees, sticking her perfect butt right up his face showing of her perfectly tight asshole "Fuck me into the last hole that is still unused" she almost begged him.

He swallowed hard again getting a hold of her hips as he brushed his tip against her nice and tight ass. Slowly, making sure not to hurt her too much, he pushed inside making her gasp in deep pleasure.

For her it felt amazing, having his cock inside her ass like this made her feel full. They began to rock back and forth together and Aang grabbed and massaged her breast, pressing featherlike kisses along her shoulder and neck. It was the shorted she had ever needed to cum.

After only a minute she could already feel his length starting to twitch inside her, releasing his third load deep inside her anus.

Just the feeling of his seed and twitching hard cock was enough and she cried his name so loud that you could almost hear it back in the physical world. It was only now that Aang's manhood started to deflate, and he pulled out of her letting all of his cum drip out of her.

Katara smiled dreamily, still trying to catch her breath "I think Katara will love it" she sighed. After a few minutes she was finally able to turn to look at him "I know you can Katara all she needs" she smiled "now go and propose, and you can always come and visit me again if you want" and then he was back in front of Katara.


End file.
